Seeking Comfort V3
by AuraWriter
Summary: Naruto has been neglected his entire life. His father is a drunk who never wanted him, his mother is a stripper who went to America to make something of herself, and his brother left the family years ago never to be seen again, but things are about to change when the brother show's up again and insists on adopting Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

First, to all my followers of seeking comfort, it has been deleted. This is due to me rushing yet again and just destroying the fanfic. So here is it yet again, however it's a new plot (kind of). I hope you like it, please review, follow and fav! Keep in mind this fanfic is VERY AU and characters for the most part are OC. I do use Original characters as well.

Summary: Naruto has been neglected his entire life. His father is a drunk who never wanted him, his mother is a stripper who went to America to make something of herself, and his brother left the family years ago never to be seen again, but things are about to change when the brother show's up again and insists on adopting Naruto.

* * *

I sat in my dark room, all the lights were turned off as my dad didn't allow me to have them on most of the time. It was a Saturday night and with no friends I really had nothing better to do. My father… Sasuke was off with his drinking buddies… He often never returned till the following morning. While I was in school, he stayed long enough to leave me a note with things that needed to get done; such as mowing the lawn, mopping the floors etc. Then he would leave for the day and night only to return the following day. However weekends were different, I wouldn't even see him on the weekends… That was until tonight.

Looking around the room I heard the front door burst open.

"Oh, so you are going to actually come home tonight." I thought to myself, however this time I heard someone else with him… It sounded like a girl. Getting up off my bed I slowly opened my door, I had become an export at opening the door without making any noise. Peering out I saw my dad on the couch with this girl, sitting next to him. Slowly making my way out to the living room my dad looked up and saw me.

"Well look at that, you actually left your room." Sasuke lightly laughed with myself nodding. The deal my dad made with me was that I had to act normal when he brought someone over or I would get beaten after the person left.

"Well, aren't you a cute little boy." The woman sitting next to Sasuke spoke, her voice was kind and warm.

"How did Sasuke manage to get her home?" I thought in my head. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Mind getting that Naruto?"

"Of course father." I spoke in one of those odd English accents. This was turning into a rather interesting night, opening the door and looking up my face turned to shock.

"Hello." The tall man spoke; slowly my face returned to normal.

"KIBA!" I yelled jumping up into his arms; it was rather amazing at how well I could jump. Latching onto him Kiba dropped what he was holding to give me a hug.

Sasuke looked over in the direction of the door; shocked as well.

"Well, it's sure has been a while Kiba." Sasuke spoke a little worry in his voice but not enough for anyone to really pick up on. The only other person who knew about Sasuke beating Naruto was him, and he sure didn't want this girl knowing about it.

"Yeah, I've finally got some free time away from work for a few days so I figured I would say hi." Kiba spoke lightly hugging me while making eye contact with Sasuke.

"So, what other than that brings you by?"

"Well… actually I was wondering… Naruto has a birthday coming up Sunday… and you are always busy with work… I was wondering if you would mind if I had Naruto stay over at my house for a few days." Sasuke was kind of shocked but smiled.

"That sounds alright, Naruto has been good getting all his chores done so I don't see a problem with it." Sasuke smiled. I looked at Kiba with a huge smile on my face; this was all so unreal to me.

* * *

I was now in my bedroom getting some cloths and other stuff to take over to Kiba's house, while Kiba sat on my bed.

"To tell you the truth Naruto, I am surprised Sasuke said okay to this."

"Yeah, I am as well, but I am glad he said okay, I've really missed you." I spoke looking at Kiba who was now on his cell phone.

"Naruto, do you have a pair of swimming trunks?" Kiba asked inserting his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Yes, though they are a little warn out." I dug through my drawers soon holding up a pair of old faded swimming trunks.

"Alright, I think I will have to buy you a new pair." I looked up at Kiba confused, while he just lightly laughed.

"I'll tell you after we get into the car." I gave a slow nod.

"So, how is school going for you?" Kiba asked looking directly at me.

"Um… yeah can we not talk about that?" I asked in a low voice, but still loud enough for him to hear.

"Naruto, what's going on at school?" Kiba asked getting up and walking over to me.

I sighed. "Nothing, I just have some troubles with math." Kiba smiled.

"Alright, we can work on that while you're at my house." I glared at Kiba who just laughed.

* * *

Soon Kiba and I were in his car, not really sure what Kiba had planned for my visit.

"So, are you going to tell me what you have planned or what?" I spoke Kiba smiled.

"Yes, sorry that I didn't tell you earlier… I just didn't want Sasuke to know what I was really planning. I nodded while continuing to look at Kiba.

"So, we are going to go home tonight, I want you to meet my son Shikamaru, and my wife Hinata.

"Okay." I said still looking at Kiba, even though I knew I was away from my father I still acted like he was here with us.

"Naruto, is everything okay?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I… I just still feel out of things, living with my dad and all." Kiba smiled.

"I know, I am hoping this weekend will help remove some of that, plus I am going to talk to your dad about letting me adopt you." I gave a shy smile.

Kiba sighed, the drive to his house after that was rather quiet. We didn't talk much, it' s not that didn't want to talk to him; I was just feeling a lot of anxiety about everything going on. Soon Kiba pulled into the driveway of his house. Glancing over at Kiba I smiled who returned the smile.

"Alright, I'll get your things, you can go a head and go in." I nodded opening the door and moving into the house. When I got in the first thing I noticed was how nice the house was. Unlike our house everything was put away and it smelled nice.

"Kiba is that you?" A woman's voice asked. Her voice was much like my mom's; then again I didn't really remember my mom's voice after so many years. Forgetting where I was I didn't answer. Soon the woman walked down the stairs looking at me, she soon smiled.

"You must be Naruto." She said walking over to me, which caused me slowly back away, as soon as she noticed I had done this she stopped and backed up as well just as Kiba walked in.

"Hey, sorry it took so long I had to talk to our neighbor to let him know what our plans are." Hinata smiled.

"No worries, have you told Naruto yet?" Kiba shook his head.

"I wanted, to wait till we got home and were all here; where's Shikamaru?" Kiba asked rubbing the back of his head. Hinata smiled.

"I believe he is in the back yard." Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"You let him outside without watching him, his late at night" I expected Kiba to yell; however it name came. Hinata laughed.

"Don't worry, I made sure the pool was locked up, and I have been watching him off and on from my bedroom window." Kiba sighed.

"Alright, I'll go out back and get him, Naruto want to come with me?" Kiba asked while holding his hand out, I smiled and walked up to him to hold his hand as we walked outside.

The back yard was rather large; it was like all those houses that I saw in movies. To the right there was a rather large swimming pool; I was actually a really strong swimmer, Kiba paid for swim lessons when I was a little younger. To the right there was a sand box with a little boy playing in it.

"Shikamaru, can you please come inside for a bit!" Kiba yelled. The boy turned around and smiled, getting up and walking over to us.

* * *

"Aren't you concerned about your son Naruto?" The lady asked.

"No, he is a tough kid he can take anything like throws at him."

"I see…" Sasuke frowned.

"Besides, to tell you the truth I hate kids, I am hoping I can talk to Kiba about maybe adopting him." The woman gasped.

"Oh, I love kids, however when I am drunk that does change, all my friends say I am a mean drunk, but I think I am a fun drunk." Sasuke grinned.

"Well, maybe we can find out tonight?" The woman smiled.

"Thanks, but I really need to get home, maybe I could come back over tomorrow night as you will be kid free."

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

* * *

"Alright, so Hinata and I have been planning this for a little while, and we think that we should take a little vacation." I looked at Kiba confused while Shikamaru remained silent. Kiba smiled.

"We want to go to America." Looking up at Kiba and realizing he was serious I started to shake; Kiba noticing this looked at me and smiled.

"It's alright Naruto, Sasuke can't forbid me from doing this, I have legal permission to take out wherever I want, however this doesn't come into effect until Monday so that is why I wanted to keep you for two days a head of time." Still unsure and feeling even more anxiety I continued to shake.

"Hinata, I'm going to take Naruto into the bedroom to talk, can you watch Shikamaru for me?" Hinata smiled and nodded.

I followed Kiba into a rather large bedroom; there was a Full bed already in it, a desk, and dresser. We walked over to the bed and sat down, Kiba however lifted me up and pulled me into his arms, which I didn't mind; I snuggled into the warmth.

"Naruto, I understand that you are nervous, it's completely normal for everything you have been through. I nodded while looking up at Kiba; small tears were falling from my eyes.

"We are taking this vacation because we want to get away for a little while, I really wanted you to be apart of this, even though I haven't been there for you as of late I want to correct that." Kiba smiled while tightly embracing me.

"I… I'm just so scared." A tear feel from my face. Kiba nodded.

"And you will be for a while, your going to have to get used to not being treated like you were; in this house we really all love each other and treat each other nicely." I nodded. I really wanted to believe Kiba but it was really hard to do so.

"Well, I think we are going to get ready for bed, we tend to get up early but you can sleep as long as you want." I gave a shy nod.

"This is also your room, I'm directly across the hall with Hinata, while Shikamaru sleeps on the couch, I mean he has a bed, just doesn't sleep in it often." I lightly laughed Kiba smiled at this.

"Glad to hear you laugh again." I smiled. I moved over onto the pillow and rested my head on it.

"Oh Naruto, if you get too hot, during the night you can turn off the heat using the remote, it controls the in room thermostat and some other things, you might want to play around with it a little. Kiba smiled and turned off the light, as he existed the room.

* * *

Kiba walked into the room and noticed the TV on; smiling he slowly walked over to the bed stand and picked up the remote. The TV was actually the entire wall. Turning it off Kiba looked over at me and smiled before walking back to his bedroom.

"So, how is he doing?" Hinata asked sleepy.

"Alright, he was watching TV and I guess he feel asleep." Hinata smiled.

"He's really cute, it's hard to believe someone would treat a kid like him so badly." Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, it made me so mad, I just hope Naruto is going to be okay with everything he is going to have to do during this process of changing." Kiba said receiving a look for Hinata.

"He is going to have to go to court, and tell the court what his dad did to him, even if his dad approves of the adoption the court is still going to want to know why we are doing this."

"Oh." Kiba nodded.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review, they are very important to me. It lets me know if I am doing something right or wrong. You can also request I do or add something. None of this is planned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stretching I gazed around the room, not sure why but something made me smile. Just being in this house made me feel a little more relaxed; even though that feeling of anxiety was still there. Getting out of bed I set my feet on the floor, almost instantly my feet felt warm. Confused I stood up and looked at the floor. It just looked like a normal wooden floor. Now that it wasn't night I could see the room more clearly. The walls were a light sea blue; it was actually my favorite color.

-Knock- -Knock- Looking over at the door a slight chill crossed my body, my hair stood on end fearing it was my dad, almost forgetting where I was for a moment. Soon the door opened and I instantly relaxed.

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing this morning?" Kiba asked looking directly at me.

"Alright, hey um… do you know your floors have an issue?" Kiba lightly laughed.

"Nope, not an Issue Naruto; they are heated floors. I had it set to common when it senses movement in the room.

"Oh." Kiba smiled.

"Hinata is making breakfast down stars if you want something, I just came up here to let you know that we are going to be going to the pool later today, so we need to go shopping to get you a swimming suit." I gave a slow nod. Kiba smiled and left the room.

* * *

I slowly walked down stairs, standing by the railing I was just tall enough to see over it. The entire house just looked so well put together; at my dad's house everything was just thrown all over the place and often had trash everywhere. Even in my room there was trash; mostly because I had to take care of everything outside. My dad would always tell me that it's important to worry more about the outside of the house then the inside as the outside is what people see more.

Slowly making my way into the kitchen I smiled. Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru were already sitting down at the table. Looking over at me Kiba smiled.

"You can sit wherever you want Naruto." Kiba spoke, his voice just as cheerful as before. I smiled and instantly walked over to Kiba taking the seat next to him.

"What would you like to eat Naruto?" Hinata asked smiling, her voice cheerful. I looked directly at her and without even thinking I spoke.

"Are you always this cheerful?" Hinata blinked a few times and then laughed historically it was almost scary.

"Pretty much." I lightly smiled; Kiba looked directly at me and smiled. Knowing I probably wouldn't tell Hinata what I wanted Kiba got up and walked into the kitchen. Soon returning with a bowl of cereal, and a spoon. Setting the bowl down next to me I smiled and began eating what was inside. Hinata looked at Kiba confused.

"Sorry, but Naruto only trusts me right now, he is still a little uncomfortable around anyone else." Hinata nodded.

"That's alright." I sat there and continued to eat my food, Kiba and Hinata just talked about random things while Shikamaru just sat there.

* * *

Kiba and I were now in the car on the way to the store to get me a pair of swimming trunks. The mall we were going to was about thirty minutes away from the house so it gave Kiba and myself sometime to talk.

"So, what did you think of the room, Naruto?" Kiba asked glancing over at me slightly.

"It's nice, a lot nicer than I am used too." Kiba laughed.

"There is a lot of cool things you can do with that room, the entire wall is like the TV, you can program whatever you want in it will change the wall."

"It's fine just the way it is, it's really nice." Kiba laughed again.

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

"Thanks for breakfast this morning Kiba." Kiba glanced over at me once more and smiled.

"No problem, I hope it was okay." I nodded.

"Yes, it was good, however I hope I didn't make Hinata upset." Kiba looked over at me confused.

"For not allowing her to get me something to eat." Kiba lightly nodded.

"It's alright, she knows that you are still getting use to being around other people; that's also why we are going to the pool today; we want you to be around other people as much as possible." I smiled.

"So, when do you go to work, Kiba?" I asked not really knowing what Kiba did for a job; Kiba smiled at this.

"Actually I work from home, I'm a graphic designer so most of my work is done on the computer; this allows me more time to spend with the family." I smiled, the more I talked with Kiba the more I was excited to be with him. Soon a new worry popped into my head.

"What am I going to do about school?" I asked freaking out a little bit, a knot was forming in my stomach and I felt like I was going to throw up. Kiba smiled.

"We need to talk about that actually." I looked at Kiba even more confused.

"So there are two options here, and we really don't know for sure yet if I am going to be able to keep you; but if I do and I am sure your dad will let me… You can either transfer schools to the one near our house, or just have Hinata home school you." I looked down at the floor.

Kiba frowned. "It's okay, you don't have to answer that now, and we will wait till we know what we are going to do."

* * *

Kiba and I were now walking through the mall; this was by far the biggest store I had even been in. Kiba made sure we hit almost everything.

"Alright, so we got you a swimming suit, a few new cloths and a pair of shoes; there is one place I have to go, if you want you can either come with me, or spend sometime around here." I thought for a moment and smiled.

"I'll stick around here, might check out the computer store." Kiba nodded walking off in another direction as I walked into the Apple store. I knew Apple was a type of computer but I really never used one, or any computer in my life. Walking into the store I noticed a lot of people in there, most were bigger than myself. Soon I was greeted by this young woman, she looked like she could be in her early twenty's.

"Hello." She said getting down to my level and looking at me directly in the eyes. "Your parent leave you here?" I nodded.

"Hmm, well I'm sure we can have you do something while we wait for them to come back for you." I followed the woman over to this place with all these paper like objects. I had never seen anything like this before; it was something called an iPad Air.

"Have you ever used one of these before?" Shaking my head I frowned.

"Hey, that's alright, I can teach you all about it." Pressing a button the device the screen started to light up; not sure why but I felt attracted to it.

* * *

Kiba had gone to the food court to meet with Sasuke, he was hoping Naruto would have stayed there and was glad that he had. Kiba waited for a few more minutes before Sasuke even showed up; he was wearing a ripped T-Shirt, with ripped jeans; his shoes looked like they were about to give out. Sasuke sat down next to Kiba.

"So, why did you want to meet me here?" Sasuke barked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Naruto." Sasuke laughed.

"Oh? Decided you can't handle him and want to give him back early?" Sasuke smirked. Kiba glared at Sasuke.

"No, I really like having him at the house; even my wife and son enjoy having him there.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kiba sighed.

"I want you to let my adopt him, I know you don't like him… er hate him more like it; and I feel it would just be better for his health if he comes to live with me." Sasuke looked at Kiba penetratingly.

"I'm not sure, Naruto really helps me around the house… not sure I would really want to give him up that easy." Kiba sighed.

"Look, I am giving you an option her; either you allow me to adopt him, or I am going to have a court decide who gets to keep him." Sasuke scowled.

"If you let me adopt him, I will let you have visiting rights once Naruto is okay with people again; but if you have a court decide, and it does end in my favor there will be nothing of the sort happening." Sasuke started laughing.

"Like you would honestly think I'd not want to get rid of the brat." Kiba glared at Sasuke.

"He's not a brat." Sasuke sighed.

"Anyway; yes you can adopt him, we will have to setup a date for us to meet and…" Actually, Kiba blushed… I thought you would say yes so I had someone come with me who can do this right now, but I'd have to go and get Naruto." Sasuke nodded.

"Alright, I don't mind doing this here, this will allow me to have some fun soon; I plan on leaving the country to go to America with this girl I met." Kiba gulped.

"Wa… what part of America?" Sasuke laughed.

"Well, if you must know I am going to New York City." Kiba relaxed.

"Alright, well I am going to go get Naruto, the lawyer should be here very shortly."

* * *

I stood there now playing a game on this device, something called angry birds. Why the game would be called that baffled me to no end, it was surprisingly entertaining. Soon there was a tap on my shoulder, jumping back bumped into Kiba.

"Hey, having fun?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes." Kiba picked me up.

"So, I was just talking to your dad in the food court." Kiba started I looked at him like he was a traitor; eyes wide.

"He said that I could adopt you." Still glaring at Kiba I nodded. Kiba laughed.

"Sorry to scare you, now we need to go back to where I was, and just sign some papers, it wont take long." I looked at Kiba with my head low.

"I… is my dad going to be there." Kiba nodded.

"Yes, but I wont let him touch you, you can sit in my lap the entire time; I don't want you to feel threated by him anymore. Looking at Kiba I knew I could trust him; he was after all the one who cared about me from the start.

* * *

**All right, I know I'm very evil for ending it here; but I need reviews. So here is how it's going to go. The less reviews I get per chapter the higher chance of a cliffhanger will increase. So review!**


End file.
